1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an energy saving mode of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses typified by copier machines are generally kept in a powered-on state, which naturally results in a pronounced need for reduction in power consumption. In recent years, many types of image forming apparatuses have been provided with the function to serve as a network-based printer, and are thus kept in a powered-on state even during the night. A need for reduction in power consumption is thus particularly strong for such image forming apparatuses.
Against this background, conventionally, image forming apparatuses are configured to automatically enter into an energy saving mode (power-save mode) when the image forming apparatuses are put into a standby state in which they are not used. Such an energy saving mode is cancelled by key entering or the like by an operator.
As described above, the related-art image forming apparatuses automatically enter into an energy saving mode upon entry into a standby state where they are not used, and the energy saving mode is cancelled by key entering or the like by an operator. Such canceling and return to a normal mode recover all the functions without discriminating any of these functions, which thus gives rise to a problem in that the effect of energy saving is not sufficient.
In order to allow energy saving to be fully effective, it is desired to stop the supply of power to each unit as long as possible. If key entering or the like by an operator triggers the recovery of all the functions, however, the units that are not necessary may also be powered on. In such a case, an effect of energy saving is not utilized to the fullest extent.
On the other hand, through utilization of an energy saving effect to an extreme extent may result in lesser convenience for the operator when using the apparatuses. It is thus desired to provide a control method that fits with the usage situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of controlling an energy saving mode of an image forming apparatus which provides a sufficient energy saving effect without undermining convenience of use for the operator.